warriorcatclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hailpaw
Hailpaw is a grey tabby and white she-cat. She is the current apprentice of Redflower, ThunderClan's medicine cat. She is known for hard-working disposition and eagerness to learn. She aspires to be one of best medicine cats known. The young she-cat was born a loner, however, was adopted into the Clan at a very young age. There she was raised by Brambleclaw - who she sees as her biological mother. Description Appearance :Hailpaw is a small and lightly built she-cat. She has a lean and somewhat elegant frame. The she-cat has thin legs, and a narrow chest. Overall, she isn't a very large cat in any shape or form. She was the smallest in the litter, and has retained this throughout her life. Her build is very light, and she isn't very heavy in terms of weight. If anything she's likely under the average for a feral cat. Hailpaw has a wedge-shaped head with an overall neat looking appearance. Her ears are somewhat large and are rounded at the tips. They also are a triangular shape and are free of scarring and lacerations. :Her coat is a blue-ish gray colour, and she has thin, mackerel tabby stripes that adorn her pelt. Hailpaw's pelt is short and quite thick. It is double layered and keeps her dry in most situations - except for a complete soak. She also has white markings on her paws, chest, and on her lower jaw. The she-cat has green-blue eyes, which are her most noteworthy feature. Their colours are very intense, and can appear on either side of the spectrum of blues and greens. The she-cat has a dark pink nose and pawpads that are similar in colouration. As of now, Hailpaw has no scarring to her pelt, and will likely retain this throughout her life. Namely due to her position within the Clan. Character ::(+) aspiring, caring, clear-headed, curious, enthusiastic, hard-working, optimistic, strong (o) casual, high-spirited, irreligious, moralistic, tough (-) arrogant, cautious, deceitful, gullible, insecure, strong-willed, can be willful : Abilities : Biography Childhood :Hailkit is born to a lone she-cat that had every few seasons called ThunderClan territory home. Her mother abandoned them for unknown reasons; most likely because she was unable to care adequately for them. The kit were found by a ThunderClan patrol in time, and was hesitantly accepted at first. But because of their young age, the Clan hypothesized that the kitten would not remember their heritage. So they were named like any ThunderClan kit. She was named Hailkit. :She was fostered by Brambleclaw, who cared for her as if they were her own. By the age of six moons, Hailkit had taken an interest in helping Redflower organize herbs. So she told her 'mother' about it and then she discussed it with Thunderstar.The leader was alright with and so was the medicine cat. In the following days Hailpaw became the medicine cat apprentice. :Hailpaw is first seen returning to camp. She carries with her a mouthful of marigold, which the narrator notes was running low. The young apprentice places it in front of her mentor, and thinks that along with helping that it was a gesture to how keen she was to learn. Cameos *Half-Moon Gatherings Ceremonies Lineage Adoptive Mother: ::Brambleclaw: Living Relationships Family Brambleclaw : :: Peers Redflower : :: Thunderstar : :: Quotes : Images Life Image Pixels Category:Character Category:She-cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Major Character Category:Cats Owned by Diablo. Category:ThunderClan Cat